The present invention relates to a novel and useful eye medicament dispensing device.
Many systems and apparatuses have been devised to apply solutions to the eye for the purpose of medical treatment, washing, and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 102,769 and 1,900,201 show eye cups for this purpose. The latter patent describes an eye cup having a bulb which mixes a stream of air through liquid for the purposes of agitation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,726 shows an eye bath device which delivers a spray in a generally horizontal stream and includes a cup which surrounds the eye to confine the stream to the vicinity of the eye.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,398 describes an eye dropper having an averting member to keep the lower eye lid from blocking the eye while the drops are directed into the eye.
Design patent Des. 330,418 and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,543,096; 4,733,802; 4,960,407; 5,037,406; 5,178,613; and 5,382,243 describe eye droppers which utilize an eye cup as well as a dispenser that is generally in the form of a squeezable bottle.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,030,214 and 5,366,448 show eye drop delivery systems which include guides and dispensers which tend to direct the solution in the form of a spray rather than eye drops, such spray generally includes a horizontal component of travel.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,154,710 and 5,154,711 show ophthalmic delivery devices that include an eye cup having an aperture through the cup which allows the user to look at a target external to the eye cup while the eye drop is dispensed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,338,936 shows a device and method for delivering finely divided solid medication to the eye utilizing a squeeze bottle. The solid material is directed horizontally at the eye and quickly dissolves in the tear fluid to produce the proper dosage necessary for an eye treatment.
An eye medicament dispensing device which is capable of delivering finely divided solids to the eye safely and accurately would be a notable advance in the medical field.